Tainted
by Gemma.A.S
Summary: Eddi has finally returned .. With a little surprise for Luc, will he stick by her? Or run away? ...


Im still completely heart broken from when eddi left, i'll probably not get over it, so instead, i thought i'd bore you all with another one of my stories ;)

Enjoy !

Her hands fell on to her stomach, it had expanded a great deal in the past 8 months and 13 days, not that she was counting down the days or anything. It had been more of a shock when she found out she was 'with child' Lucs chid to be correct, this is when the guilt filled up and started eating away at her, the day she'd left AAU was the day she downed more than 6 pills, she was a week pregnant by this point, the thought that she could of harmed her unborn child in any kind of way was eating away at her inside. She cast her mind back to the night of conception …

…..

_**They sat together in the campervan, eddi lay in Lucs arms as he softly stroked her hair back, relaxing her after the long emotional day they had both experienced, she looked up at him, rested her hand against his chest and spoke...**_

_**"I'm sorry you had to see that luc, I ... I don't usually break down like that …"**_

_**She felt somewhat apologetic for the events of the previous hours, she'd always made it a vow to herself not to cry in front of people, it shows weakness, and Eddi McKee wasn't weak, not in a million years.**_

_**"I'm glad you did eddi, it was a step forward, and we can get through this ... me and you ... together"**_

_**Luc was more than determined to make sure she got through this, to make sure she got back to the strong and feisty nurse she used to be before he arrived, before he tainted her with his life and his problems, he had to blame himself, he should never have left her.**_

_**"Did you mean what you said?"**_

_**She laid her head back against his chest as she whispered to him. He gave her a look of confusion, he had said a number of things over the past few hours, making it difficult for him to pinpoint exactly what she meant.**_

_**"When you said you weren't leaving again" She looked nervous, and vulnerable …**_

_**"Of course I meant it, I've regretted it every single day, I didn't mean to hurt you"**_

_**"Then why did you?"**_

_**"I thought you'd be better off, I thought if I did come back in the future, you'd be happy that I gave you the chance to have a proper relationship with someone you deserved" He tried to explain himself, but he knew he didn't have a reasonable explanation as to why he just upped and left.**_

_**"Better off? Have you seen the state I've put myself in?" She was beginning to get increasingly angry with him, how could he be so selfish? He didn't know her mind, how could he have known he wasn't good enough? He was perfect.**_

_**"Getting off your face with lover boy? Yeah I saw, I have the evidence all over the side of my van" Now really wasn't the time for his sarcastic comments, but he couldn't help but address the vomit she had got all over his precious van**_

_**"Whose fault was that huh? You knew how I felt, you knew that I cared and that I needed you, but you still left, no text, no call, all I get left is a meaningless book and my key, the key I trusted you with .." He had defiantly crossed the line now, Eddi's anger was getting increasingly worse by the minutes, along with the pitch of her voice …**_

_**"Eddi you need to calm down ..."**_

_**"No ... no ... I need to tell you, h ... how you made me feel ... what you did to me ... th … Then m... maybe you'll understand why this happened .." Maybe if she told him, it'd make the whole situation more manageable.**_  
_**"I'm listening" He placed his arm back around her since she had distanced herself from him only a few moments before.**_  
_**"I thought you cared, I honestly thought that you would be the person to make me happy, you meant so much to me, and ... and I thought you felt the same, you made me feel like I didn't need to drink to have a g ... Good time, because just being here, with you, was enough to give me any kind of satisfaction .. T... Then max came... He was everything you weren't... He told me he cared, he drank every night … I got too involved .. I missed you" Tears began to fall down her fragile face, she had made her admissions, and it was more than true, she couldn't even explain how much she had missed him, it was a feeling she had never experienced before, and one she wouldn't ever like to feel again.**_

_**He held her close to him and softly lay a kiss on her forehead, he knew he had made mistakes, and hurt her, put now was the time to make things better, and hopefully, he thought they could be properly back together.**_

_**"I need you to trust me … I need you to trust me" He whispered into her hair … She wiped her eyes and looked up at him, and before they knew it, they were losing themselves in each other, making the most of the fact that they were back where they belonged … In each other's arms.**_

….

_"Luc I think it's safe to say we've had enough of your petulant attitude towards the staff and the patients, ever since eddi has left, all you've done is act like an 'uptight arrogant arse' and I mean it now, if you don't pull yourself together, we'll have to let you go"_

"_Uptight arrogant arse? Now where have I heard that before …"_

_"Take the night off, sort yourself out, and come back tomorrow morning, I want all of this negative attitude gone, do you understand me?"_

_"Yeah... I'm sorry Sacha"_

He sat in his lab 'their lab' with his head in his hands... How had he got to this point? He couldn't even deal with the simplest tasks without it reminding him of her … from the clothes he choose in the morning, to the hours he spend on the roof on his own, thinking of her. Luc was surrounded by research notes and patient files, things had managed to get on top of the usually organised control freak Mr Hemmingway.

…

Eddi walked towards the double blue doors with her hand firmly rested on her oversized bump, she felt their baby kicking away against her bladder

"_Hey, calm down you, you'll end up making mummy take an unscheduled visit to the bathroom .. again …"_

She'd somehow learnt to love being pregnant, even down to the weird cravings, her flat has become full of toys, clothes and toys, the cot was waiting to be assembled .. She was never good with DIY.

Today was the day she was going to tell the commitment fob that he was going to be a father, she needed him at the birth, and she wanted him there, to be the first person in the entire world to hold their baby.

"_It's time to meet daddy little' un_"

…

After checking the van and checking AAU, it was made clear to her where luc was, she slowly made her way down to the basement of the hospital in search of him, when she finally had waddled all the way down to the lab, she came faced with a picture she didn't think she'd ever witness, Luc was sat in the lab, with his hands covering his face, it wasn't clear to hear whether he was stressed, or actually crying.. Luc Hemmingway didn't cry... Did he?

She slowly make her way towards him making as little noise as possible and placed her hand on his hair and began making tentative strokes .. Just like the old days …

_"Luc ..."_

He looked up at her, he looked visibly upset, vulnerable, and before even uttering a word, he stood and brought her face towards his and crashed his lips against her, his breathing was heavy and wanting, he craved her touch, just as much as she did him. Her arms draped around his neck as he started to slowly lift her top up, but was stopped when he help something pressing against him. He unwillingly parted his lips from hers and looked down, the shock on his face was evident … Luc placed his hands on top of her belly, and felt as the child happily kicked away.

_"Y … You're pr … pregnant?"_

_"Either that... Or I've been eating too much cake ..."_

_"Is... Is it... M ..."_

_"Yes Luc, of course it's yours"_

_"its m ... Mine? Are you sure? Like really sure?"_

_"Jesus Luc, unless it's a miracle child then yes it's yours"_  
_"I'm gonna be a dad?"_

_"Well yeah, that's usually what happens when you have a baby"_  
_"A baby ... "_

_"For god's sake! Yes a baby, a little human... Doesn't talk... Can't walk... Big fan of milk... Ring any bells?"_

_"Oh eddi …"_

He placed his hands once again around her waist and drew her body closer to him, and embraced her touch, god he had missed her.

_"What's wrong Luc? Have you been crying?"_

_"What? No. I don't cry, pointless human emotion if you ask me, unexplained fluid falling from your eyes involuntary... actually scientists have …"_

_"Okay okay, no need for you to get out your encyclopaedia, seriously, tell me what's wrong"_

_"Nothing" _

_"Nothing?"_

_"I missed you, I ... I thought you weren't coming back"_

_"I wasn't going to, but as soon as I got off them pills, I found out I was pregnant, and I missed you ... Even your silly sarcastic comments …"_

_"How far gone are you?"_

_"8 months and 15 days"_

_"Girl or boy?"_

_"Boy"_

_"Boy ey ... Well as long as he has my brains and your … urm … 'good qualities' then we'll have done well"_

_"So you're okay with this?"_

_"I'm okay with you, you and this baby, are exactly what I need …"_

_"Good .. because I need help putting the Cot up …"_

_Please review ! I'll update as soon as i get the chance too ! :)  
Lots of love Gemma xxx _


End file.
